Duuuuuuude
by Jables91
Summary: Im going to start putting a new guest in each chapter. If you have any ideas or request ill try to work them in.
1. Chapter 1

Duuuuuuuuuuuude

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko in any way shape or form.

"Dude I am so BAKED!!!" Odd muttered.

Ulrich giggled furiously and rolled around on his bed holding his side.

"Dude, dude, dude, dude!" Ulrich said over and over again.

All over the room that Odd and Ulrich shared was McDonald's wrappers, Funyun bags and Teletubbie DVD's.

"I could like eat a whole walrus dude. I, like, I mean it. Dude, find me a walrus right now. NOW!

Ulrich burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles and his face turned red. He laughed so hard he fell out of bed and banged his head against the corner of his bed side table.

"Holy crap! Dude! Ulrich are you bleeding? ...Yeah you're bleeding.

------Yumi's P.O.V-----

Yumi ran down the hallway towards Odd and Ulrich's room. She was almost out of breath she had ran all the way from the factory to warn them about X.A.N.A. She got to their door and flung it open. Then, Like Cheech and Chong, and enormous cloud of weed fumes exited the room.

"Oh guys not again!" she declared.

The boys just sat and giggled.

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich giggled "Have you noticed our heads are disproportionate to their actual sizes?"(Ulrich has a high vocabulary when he's high)

" Yumi. Yumi. Yumi. Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumi" Odd giggled.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STONERS DOING? X.A.N.A HAS LAUNCHED AN ATTACK AND YOU GUYS ARE IN HERE BLAZING UP?" Yumi screamed.

They burst into more giggles.

"Fine Fck you guys!!!" she barked.

"Dude my Head is huge….." Odd thought as Yumi stormed off to fight X.A.N.A.

"dude" Ulrich said

" Dude" Odd said

"Duuuuuuuude" they both said.


	2. Chapter 2

ChApTeR 2

The gang sat at the usual bench. It was Saturday and they were bored as hell.

"Dude…. I'm so bored!" Odd moaned.

"Yeah…What is there to do since we shut down XANA?" Jeremy muttered.

"We got to think of something…." Aelita said scratching her head.

Ulrich sighed and put his hand on Odd's shoulder.

"Dude……I know…." He said wisely.

"You know?" Odd asked shocked.

"Yes….I know."

-30 seconds later-

The gang was now in Yumi's room. The entire room was smoky and the gang's eyes were bloodshot. The floor was peppered with McDonald's wrappers, empty BIC lighters, peanut butter jars, and fun-sized 3 musketeer's bars wrappers.

Jeremy coughed.

"Whoa…….." he said.

The volume was turned all the way up on the TV and the theme song of the trippiest TV show in the world was playing.

_Were your back yard friends the backyardigans!_

Ulrich giggled. Odd coughed. Yumi dribbled on her shirt slightly. Aelita scratched her neck swiftly and Jeremy stared at the TV not even blinking.

"Fucking incredible" he said watching the TV.

Odd stared at Aelita's hair and giggled.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"It's so pink!!!" he laughed "Does the carpet match the curtains?" (am I write fellas? I want to know!!!"

Yumi's laptop suddenly blinked to life and an electronic voice said,

" This is XANA I've come back and I will destroy you all mwhahahaha! Hey what are you-non back off noooooo!"

Odd grabbed a dime bag from his pocket and walked over to the laptop, popped the disk tray, muttered_ lighten up_ and jammed the dime bag in the computer.

The computer screen went blank and a face appeared (the face kind of looked like the face from nick jr. from the 90's remember kids?) the eyes went blood shot and the mouth formed a perfect O.

The gang watched The Backyardigans. Aelita sat the laptop on the floor in front of her so her former enemy could watch the TV. Aelita stood up and grabbed at an imaginary insect she saw flying in the air. The screen on the computer tilted back and looked up Aelita's dress and turned to Odd and nodded smiling.

"Dude." Odd said

"Dude." Ulrich said

"Dude." Yumi said

"Dude." Aelita said

"Jeremy" Jeremy said

"Dude" XANA said

"Dude" Fez said smiling and giving a thumbs up.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang sat in a circle in Yumi's basement. The basement was thick with smoke, but luckily Yumi's parents and her little brother were out of town for the weekend. In the center of the circle was a pile of weed bags they had each brought.

"I don-I don't understand why we have to use my basement." Yumi coughed.

"Cause you're the only one with a basement, man!" Odd giggled.

"Basement man?! Where?" Aelita asked looking around the room.

Ulrich took a long puff from the joint and blew two lines of gray smoke from his nose. He started to pass the joint to Jeremy but hesitated, counting the bags.

"Hey where's your bag, Einstein?" He asked.

"I forgot dude." Jeremy said.

Ulrich shook his head and skipped Jeremy, giving the joint to Odd.

"You know the rules Einstein." Odd said taking a drag.

"Bring a sack or pass it back!" They said in unison.

They smoked all of the bags of the green stuff and lay back on the floor of the basement, completely fried out of their minds.

"OH, MY GOD!!!" Yumi yelled loudly (obviously)

"WHAT!" The gang yelled at her.

"I just remembered I got a pitcher of purple stuff in the fridge that gives us super powers!" She exclaimed.

"DUDE!" they cheered.

They hopped up and ran up the stairs to Yumi's kitchen but she stopped them at the fridge.

"What's up?" Aelita asked licking the roof of her cotton plagued mouth.

Yumi sighed.

"I forgot the combination…." She muttered.

They all groaned and slumped. Yumi started pressing imaginary buttons on the fridge, making the beeping sounds herself, eventually beeping to the rhythm of the code Lyoko theme song. She pulled the door desperately but to no avail. She sniffed slightly and broke down crying on Ulrich's shoulder, who smiled and gave Odd a thumb's up. Suddenly, a blue phone booth thingy appeared out of nowhere. A man in a blue pin stripped suit and brown hair stepped out of it, walked over to the fridge, pulled out a small metal tool and pointed it at the fridge. The tool glowed blue and made a humming sound and the fridge swung open.

"Wow! Thanks Doctor Who!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Everybody gets one." The coolest sci-fi hero in the history of the world said as he climbing back in the TARDIS.

The TARDIS disappeared leaving the gang alone to drink the magic purple stuff that always seems to be in the back of anyone's fridge. (I'm serious. go look boys and girls). The gang drank the deliciously sweet purple stuff like it was the fountain of youth, but just like in the TV box and the talkin' pictures, it came with a price. Upon drinking it and have smoked all that weed, it had a cross effect and ended up turning the weed in their system into acid. (This has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever written…).

Aelita suddenly shrieked and pointed at the toaster.

"A monster! Gahhhhh!"

-Aelita vision-

Toaster evil furry monster chasing her yelling "RAGGLE FRAGGLE"

Aelita ran upstairs into Yumi's room screaming like a banshee. The gang chased her and Yumi managed to sub due her and wrap her in a blanket and convince her that monsters couldn't penetrate blankets and coax her back into the basement. The gang got back into their circle and smoked the last joint they had.

"Dude…." Odd said softly then exploding in a fit of giggles.

"Dude…." Ulrich said drooling slightly

"Dude?" Jeremy asked.

"Nuh-uh. Duuuude." Yumi corrected.

"Agggh!" Aelita shrieked from her blanket.


End file.
